The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox paniculata ‘Tiara’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Tiara’. The new cultivar represents a new herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The Inventor selected the new cultivar as a single unique plant in a trial plot in Haarlem, The Netherlands in summer of 2007. ‘Tiara’ was selected from the results of an open pollination of unnamed proprietary plants of Phlox paniculata and the parentage is unknown.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings in Haarlem, The Netherlands in summer of 2007 by the Inventor. It has been determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.